Evaluates the effects of commonly used amounts of alcohol and sleeping pills on respiratory EMG response to various stimuli. The response of healthy older adults (60+ yrs) will be compared with those of healthy young adults (30 yr or less). Alcohol, benzodiazepines, and placebo will be administered in a double blind fashion. Electromyograms (EMG) will be recorded from the genioglossus, scalene, diaphragm, and abdominal muscles.